


RE//SET

by artisticFlutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Bunnyx, Not everything died, Older Characters, Post-Apocalypse, Problems with Time Travel, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Time Marches On, Time Travel, What-If, near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: In an alternate world where perhaps suddenly taking Marinette from her time and bringing her into a future destroyed by Chat Blanc wasn't the best decision. Years later, she reflects on this future, being part of it... and the consequences of fixing it now. [Chat Blanc Alt.]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	1. Part One: Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): Ami and [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Some mornings, she woke to seeing the cream-colored walls aglow by the sun through an intact window and distinctly heard cars rumbling in the street. That would mingle with the muffled voices of people walking down the sidewalks below, going on blissfully for another day. Inhaling deep, the air was once again a blend of smoke and that final hint of morning dew. What a beautiful day, she thought, but then turned her head with a sigh, buried herself back into the pillow to sneak a few more minutes.

And she opened her eyes again. 

Her vision was that of thick white fur and sun rays falling through the nearest window’s splintered remains.

There were no cars in motion outside nor any people walking by; instead, waves sloshed against the walls outside, undulating under the mild breeze today and current shift – no, just like every other day as it had been for…

… How long had it been now?

Marinette didn’t keep track anymore - tally marks didn’t denote whether it was Monday or Friday, March or August very well so there wasn’t much point to it. Wasn’t like she knew what the date was when she arrived here anyway.

Besides the actual daily routine, there wasn’t a point to anything else.

Combing a hand through her hair to de-tangle it, her index finger glanced against a bare earlobe on its way down, the once shoulder-length tresses now pouring down to her mid-back. It had been longer maybe... six days ago? She asked him to trim it, but just a little. She liked it long; she liked the way it felt for his claws to comb through it when he held her, the way his body felt against her own when they lay together. It reminded her that, even in this future, she wasn’t alone.

Chat Blanc…

So long ago, she blamed him; she recalled that much.

She had been younger, brought here by Bunnyx to fix her apparent mistake that destroyed the future, but she could argue that point. Another year older, another year wiser as they said - years older now. The City of Lights – once always said to be awake – had fallen permanently dark. She was here, but so was he – her partner, once so vivacious and warm, came upon her desperate and manic, those precious acid green eyes turned frigid blue.

He had learned so many truths in one instant that he had broken; given into Hawkmoth’s akuma but held his claw when she first appeared. And yes, she had been mad to see the state of their beloved city, but only for so long. This wasn’t meant to be her future, but things happen – for the sake of stability and consequence for her own failure.

He’d been dogged in his actions - more so when she said this needed to be fixed, and managed to obtain her earrings just like he wanted; only, he didn’t end up making a wish. There wasn’t even a bid for any extra powers they might give them. Instead, he hid them away and returned to hold her, combing her hair and purring, nuzzling her with a wide grin even as tears streamed down his face and hers.

_ “Why, Chat? This needs to be fixed.” _

_ “No. I’m not going to lose you; not again. I’m not going to forget. This can be our home.” _

Even under his akumatization, being alone had given him time to think; and from his crazed mutterings, she learned what happened, what his father had done, what she had done, but she couldn’t puzzle  _ why _ she had done it at all. If his father played any role in it – no, at this point, that was likely what happened - then she was fine leaving him a watery grave where his ashes only stood thanks to water pressure. The problem was, everyone in Paris was like that – all of them wholly uninvolved with Gabriel’s horrid parenting and emotional manipulation of his only child condemned to death; millions of others outside of Paris too thanks to the splintered moon and tides.

Without the Ladybug Miraculous, it would stay like this.

Yet reversing everything, only to make him suffer again? To put them possibly through that nonsense of not knowing again? Or to even delete this timeline when they had their happiness and they knew their enemy?

She didn’t ask for the earrings, allowing themselves to grow older in this future she never imagined, in their own quiet world surrounded by waves and new life growing on broken remnants. A future in fashion with a cozy home and possibly working on a family had been her dream; however, this apparently fit closer to Chat’s dreams – to Adrien’s – of having an island alone with his Princess. All that was missing was the hamster, but she doubts they would manage that. He hunted for fish while she scavenged on rooftops, finding balconies like hers with planters growing without any gardeners and continued to cultivate them.

They had food, they had shelter, and they had each other.

With the concern of righting the world deadening in her mind, she focused on them – on him in particular. She had her obvious changes and developments with age, but in Chat there were far more. Was it because of the Akuma? Was it the Miraculous? The suits changed with the desire of the wielder, but becoming fur? His form was far more animalistic with large claws, fangs, actual ears, and soon tail as they aged. Was that right?

Lip caught between her teeth, she asked him. His claw cupped her face and he crooned his answer. “All the better to protect you, my Marinette…”

That had been it. Anyone outside of France that managed to survive and tried to investigate? His appearance had them quickly change their minds and Marinette did nothing to stop him.

Funny how things changed after time wears one down enough.

A shifting to her right had her eyes gaze to the felinesque face of her partner, her lover, everything rolled into one, and the thin pupils hidden behind a mane of platinum blonde. He didn’t say anything, but his chest and throat vibrated upon him generating a purr, leaning closer to bump his head against her cheek. In turn, she raised a hand to his face and scratched beneath his scruffy chin with a faint smile, shivering as he shifted.

Gleaned over mentally before, they weren’t young teens anymore. Alone together, it was natural for people like themselves to eventually want more, to have intimate connections they didn’t broach in their teenage years, and it was part of her dream she could still have and own.

Hip to hip, the fine fur on his groin and pelvis tickled as she shifted this time, gasping in delight – his morning wood quite up and ready to perform. Right, that’s why she must’ve dreamt of what she did. Feeling a claw settle on her hip and another on her thigh, she glanced between them to see where they were connected before looking up at him. Her smile grew wider and she nibbled on her lower lip.

“Does my Prince wanna go again?” she hummed herself, her hips gyrating enough to get him to stir. A fanged grin stretched across his face and he twisted himself, one claw keeping on her hip while he put himself into a better position beneath her. A proper thrust and she moaned, remembering how even this had changed, but remained the same ever since their first.

There were moments – instances where he just wanted to be dominant, claws and body weight pinning her down and powerful strokes bringing them together, skin-to-skin, until he finished once. It didn’t happen as often; not since he became larger and physically more powerful, afraid of harming her on accident with such positions, but he cowed when she requested. He’d also prefer to hold her, keep himself deep inside with each thrust so there was nary a firm smack, but she could feel the force behind it, grinding, and trying to keep them together. Her miraculously blessed, but akumatized amalgamation of her so sweet and tainted Adrien, and she whimpered and melted to his claws over her skin, squeezing her breasts, and his teeth biting down on her shoulder as they rolled over in their nest.

“Mine…” he breathed as he released his mouth and licked her bleeding shoulder, his voice a rolling tenor making her shudder.

“All yours,” she mewled, fingers tangled within his fur and thighs pressing tighter. Marinette could feel him throbbing and the bulge proceeding to swell that would yet again tie them together temporarily.

She met his copper lips when they pressed to hers, screaming into his mouth when she felt herself spill over and him follow shortly behind. Locked together, bound to this fate, this was how it was meant to be.

“I love you… I love you, I love you…”

He was purring in fear, holding her as physically close as he could. Her trembling fingers sought his head and stroked down, flattening his ears and fur and repeating the motion.

“I love you, too… I love you so much, Adrien.”

This wasn’t meant to be her future, but for Marinette, as she rested while he left to hunt, she laid a hand on her growing abdomen with a smile.

Maybe one day she’d consider asking for the earrings again. Until then, this was their future, their quiet blue world together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I actually thought about this like... before Chat Blanc aired and finished it after seeing the episode proper. Time Travel is always cool in theory, but if it weren't for restraint, things could've definitely ended differently (also Chat Blanc is another level of Yandere since he doesn't go the 'if I can't have you, no one can' route since he intends on taking _everything_ out because a world without her is suffering and he doesn't want to exist at that point). We've all seen the other Chat Blanc episode alternatives popping up, but like, they usually go with him wishing or Marinette fixing everything (or both) so this one was if he didn't make the wish. After all, he has Marinette now and anyone who might take her away isn't in this future.
> 
> I do have another part slightly in the works where Marinette does get the earrings back, but doesn't go back in the past - instead, something like Timebreaker/Chronogirl happens where the cure rewinds everything, but Marinette and Adrien are left unaffected. Don't ask how I get these weird ideas; I honestly don't know myself sometimes.
> 
> Well, since I'm no longer contemplating posting this, I can get back to work on everything else! Please remember to comment, kudos, and subscribe for any future updates! Later!


	2. Part Two: Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under normal circumstances, an akuma doesn't remember what they've done - if anything has changed at all. However, these weren't normal circumstances; at least, it wouldn't have been before. It's enough to make him awaken again. [Chat Blanc Alt.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): Ami and [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

It was hard to pinpoint where exactly he began to recall everything; not that the akuma was wearing off, but being steadily purified with continued proximity with his Lady – his Princess? – No, just Marinette. He’d say clarity started coming back late in her term, but he thinks he began properly storing long-term memory sooner - maybe when she began to show and he had physically felt the change.

However, at the first breath and cries as Louis entered their world, Adrien truly opened his eyes.

What had been blue like the depths of the waters surrounding their nest had returned to their prior electric green while white fur rapidly faded to black.

The air around him was so static and locked in time that his attention could only be drawn to the newborn and the young woman who bore them. Ladybug – Marinette – had been brought to him after he’d been waiting alone, and this, their son; they’d made him after all this time.

They had been here for so, so long…

Purring and cleaning their son himself, Adrien soon brought him to an exhausted Marinette dazedly gazing upon the two of them. Her lips parted with a sigh as she wanted to say something as they guided Louis to feed together, but she seemed at a loss in what to say. He was too, because did he apologize for this? Honestly, what good would that do since he effectively trapped her here? He should’ve fought more to let her win, but he failed.

And yet, he found himself speaking first while nuzzling her face.

_ “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. Let’s go home…” _

_ “Adrien… Kitty…” _

Her voice was so soft, but he waited for her to scold him for his weakness and for being so selfish. Only, he was taken aback, feeling her lips on his nose and one hand stroking his cheek.

She was crying, and… smiling.

_ “Not yet.” _

_ “… What?” _

What did she mean? Didn’t she want to go back after waiting so long? But before his thoughts could spin wildly, her attention had gone to Louis still latched on for his first meal. Ah, yes, she could very well be tired; and if he wanted to use the Ladybug Miraculous, she wasn’t in the optimal condition to do so.

But…

He’d taken everything from her and he hated that fact. At any time, he could’ve returned the earrings – if Marinette had asked now that they were out of their teenage years, he would’ve given them over. Where was Bunnyx and why hadn’t she intervened? Wasn’t this a major diversion in the timeline? This wasn’t their home; this couldn’t remain their life with everyone else lost.

At least, he was trying to convince himself of that.

The moment they returned, he’d have to deal with the reality of his father – of his mother’s condition, of Nathalie’s accomplice and own degrading health. There would be media fallout, the company and its employees would suffer, and he didn’t know what any of it would mean or what to do. And what of the two of them? If they remembered, would Marinette want to be near him anymore? He wouldn’t want to be anywhere around himself if he could; but she deserved to be home with her parents and surrounded by friends who wouldn’t turn into literal monsters. Gazing over his new form, he might as well stay this way until they returned.

Soon; he expected soon, and then everything would be over. 

But Marinette didn’t ask for the earrings back.

He estimated two weeks passed before he lost track to the new rhythm of their life, instincts he’d been heeding subconsciously, driving him further from the fact they had a reality to return to. Marinette, weakened after giving birth, needed him to cultivate the gardens she had across Paris and bring back any harvest along with his usual hunting endeavors. Louis too required his attention when Marinette became exhausted or just needed a chance to be alone. He never knew what it would be like following the birth, but he made sure both of them stayed in and kept them warm at night, and he hadn’t dared attempt to revert back to his old suit when fur proved plenty useful.

There was a pang of dread for that long, every time she called to him, but it was never for the reason he expected. And soon, that too faded into the background.

This was a life they made – a home above the literal drowned ashes of their city, their friends, and families. If he didn’t know better, Marinette seemed somehow content to their life, and it was difficult not to fall too far into it either. They didn’t worry about Hawkmoth, nor did they worry about what tomorrow would bring or the expectations society had on them during their teenage years.

It was settling into a simple, empty, but peaceful life.

Unfortunate then when a glimmer of truth and what they needed to do came when they were well into winter. They had been lucky for no complications during and after the birth, but Louis was still delicate – he took ill all too easily. Adrien’s dread returned anew, but not for what they should do; instead, it was for his son and Marinette as both seemed to deteriorate before his eyes – Louis, physically and Marinette, mentally.

He couldn’t – no, he refused to see his family come apart; and this was his family. 

No matter what happened when they returned, that man who possessed him and played a hand in this future was no one to call father. They had to go back, they would put him away no matter the consequences, and they would have Louis – they would figure things out with the confidence they had everything to avoid this. Adrien refused to let Marinette be hurt anymore – by him or by anyone.

When Marinette fell into a fitful slumber, he retrieved the Ladybug Miraculous and placed them back into her ears. There were mixed emotions once she awakened, but Adrien did note her relief seeing Tikki. Again, he waited for at least the kwami to scold him, but she did not.

_ “I’m just happy you didn’t use them with your Miraculous.” _

_ “Considering the consequences, I couldn’t do it. Not even akumatized.” _

His eyes grew upon seeing the Ladybug kwami smile.

_ “And that’s exactly why you’re Plagg’s chosen…” _

They spoke no more; time was of the essence. Adrien gathered Marinette and Louis into his arms after she called her transformation and bundled them tight, heading towards the Eiffel Tower. If they returned to that point after she cast her cure, he wanted to be ready to end this – the confrontation would be their last fixed memory after all. Sitting back on his hind paws, Adrien gently cupped Louis’s face following another series of coughs, leaving Marinette to call her Lucky Charm. When he did look back, he did a double take at the sight of a spotted umbrella.

His ears rose and he met her eyes in silence, noticing her tears.

_ “I love you… and when we go back, I still want to be yours, my Prince.” _

This whole time, he’d never asked about that - never thought about bringing it up. He didn’t know, didn’t think it would be right, and had assumed what she would want. He should’ve asked, but he’d been a fool.

  
  


_ “I’ll always be yours, my Princess.” _

  
  


Kissing her, stepping back, things weren’t going to be the same. Leaping as she cast ‘Miraculous Ladybug’, he kept his eyes locked. The water receded, the world brightened and began to hum anew, but Adrien didn’t look away. His new weight and massive paws slammed into Hawkmoth before he caught his bearings and drove the once physically imposing man into the ground. Adrien - Chat Noir - revealed his fangs as his anger roared back and a snarl bellowed from his throat.

He ripped the Butterfly Miraculous from his throat and stood as the costume disappeared, slamming his foot down on Gabriel Agreste’s chest so he didn’t get up. The man was dazed, eyes bulging in bewilderment and rage, but he didn’t know how to respond to the large cat beast looming over him either.

“... Hello,  _ father _ . I made my decision and that's too bad for you.”

With his other claw, Chat Noir grabbed Gabriel by his necktie and lifted him off the ground. Though he picked up the sound of sirens approaching the location, he only paid attention to the small coughs as Ladybug repelled her way down, Louis swaddled to her chest by a spotted blanket.

“The police are almost here… and an ambulance,” she whispered, clouded blue eyes only focused on Chat. He didn’t even care that Gabriel struggled in his claw or ripped at his arm in an attempt to breathe; no, he focused on his Princess and little Prince, placing the Butterfly Miraculous into the blanket for her to take care of later. As for them having marched ahead after time froze, when everything settled down, the countryside sounded like it would be quiet. Nothing would be that world again, but that would be close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone expect another part? I didn't. I thought I'd be done, but then I had a few ideas. And now, here we are with Chat Noir, Ladybug, and a baby. Gabriel's here too, but who cares.
> 
> Some things I didn't get to:   
> \- Adrien does eventually detransform and Plagg's so angry but tired, but has enough energy to scratch Gabriel at least once.   
> \- Adrien and Marinette go to the hospital to get Louis looked at. He'll be fine.  
> \- They get the Peacock back eventually. It's still broken at this point in the AU so there's not much of a fight.  
> \- There is a fallout slightly, but with the story of how Adrien Agreste was akumatized by his own father, more people end up on Adrien's side that he had nothing to do with his father being a villain.  
> \- They finish up schooling, but Adrien was serious about moving out to the country. Marinette is fine with this and works online from their new home. Louis is a baby and is very fascinated by his fingers that moving isn't something he worries about.  
> \- Therapy does happen.
> 
> As for other things like Emilie, Master Fu and the Miraculous, their friends from school, think what you will. Honestly, there's a lot that needs straightening out after they 'return', but for the most part, it gets resolved fairly peacefully...
> 
> ANYWAY, please remember to comment, kudos, and subscribe for any future updates! Later!


End file.
